This research is concerned with the development of the ability of young children to remember visual material, in particular meaningful pictures of real objects. It is concerned with assessing the role played by their developing cognitive capacity in controlling initial stimulus processing and later recognition. The basic findings of such basic memory research have implications for the early detection of developmental disabilities.